herofandomcom-20200223-history
Sqweeks (Transformers Cinematic Universe)
Sqweeks is a small-sized Autobot and a supporting protagonist of Transformers: The Last Knight. Appearance Sqweeks in an awfully small Autobot, smaller than Bumblebee yet larger than Wheelie and Brains. Though he is never seen transforming in the film, his vehicle kibble suggests that he is supposed to transform into a turquoise 1960s Vespa 150. Personality Sqweeks isn't the biggest or toughest Autobot around — and in fact most other Autobots find him either ugly, annoying, or both — but what he lacks in size and bulk he makes up for in pluck, determination, devotion to his friends... and a massive, fortification-leveling blaster. History The Last Knight Sqweeks was hiding out in the half of the ruins of Chicago with his best buddies Izabella and Canopy and had mostly lost his ability to speak. In the TRF attack that killed Canopy, Sqweeks was damaged, losing his right arm and losing his ability to transform. Nonetheless, he utilized an old maneuver to destroy two TRF walker drones when Izzy and some kids came under attack. He then bore witness to Cade Yeager and Bumblebee's sudden appearance. He and Izabella rode all the way back to Cade's junkyard by clinging to the bottom of Hound's vehicle mode. When they arrived at the scrap yard and Hound transformed, he was flung to the ground and managed to get to cover without being noticed. He and Izzy then witnessed Cade's confrontation with the massive Grimlock. After Izabella bargained for an extended stay, she outfitted him with a small Decepticon arm to replace his lost one. The first thing he did with it was flick away Wheelie after the small bot called him ugly. Unfortunately, the next day, The Decepticons and the TRF discovered the Autobots' refuge. He and Izzy fled with the others to a nearby town, though Jimmy wanted to leave him behind, saying he could take care of himself. Before a trap could be sprung on the Decepticon, Sqweeks made the mistake of blowing his cover right in front of Megatron himself. He was dangled by his head by Megatron, and attempted to escape termination by showing the Decepticon emblem on his new arm, but the Decepticon leader only felt disgust for the small bot. Izabella then angrily ran out to face Megatron herself to protect him, and he was quickly dropped when the Decepticons noticed Cade. After Cogman appeared and took Cade and Bumblebee with him to England, Sqweeks went back to the junkyard with Izzy under Crosshairs's temporary leadership. He was present when Izzy told Jimmy that another moon had appeared in the sky, which was actually the recently arrived Cybertron. Sqweeks went with the Autobots to England and somehow tagged along with Izabella in stowing away on one of the Ospreys. Cade, Viviane Wembly, William Lennox, and Santos finally noticed her and Izzy argued that Sqweeks should be left behind, but the plane had already taken off. He mostly stayed behind lines in the final battle until Izzy told him to go destroy a gun emplacement that was keeping the human soldiers and Autobots from advancing. Using his diminutive size to sneak past the battlefield, Sqweeks reached the gun emplacement. It immediately turned to aim at him, but Sqweeks simply cursed at it before deploying an ungodly huge blaster from his new arm and blowing it to bits, earning him Hot Rod's appreciation. He was reunited with Izabella in the aftermath and watched as Optimus Prime gave a speech and the Autobots returned to Cybertron. Gallery TF5 - Squeeks-2.jpg Navigation Category:Transformers Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Aliens Category:Male Category:Protectors Category:Weaklings Category:Damsels Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Artificial Intelligence